Many attempts have been made to keep drinks and cocktails cold in various cups and glasses. All of these prior art designs suffer from one or more flaws. The goal has been to maintain the drink at a cold temperature for the longest amount of time, while also not watering down the drink. Some of the prior art designs contain water or another freezable liquid in the walls of a drinking apparatus, which is then placed into a freezer and frozen. Although this design prevents the drink from watering down as the ice melts, it does require that the drinking glass be made from an acrylic or similar plastic material, so that the glass does not break in the freezer. Many consumers prefer to drink from real glass rather than drinking from a thick rimmed plastic glass. Other designs create a large ice ball that sits in the middle of the drink, but which is not suitable for many styles of drinks, such as for use with a martini glass. Therefore, what is needed is a method of forming an ice liner around the inner walls of a drinking apparatus, which can be used with real glass and which is simple to use.